


Exactly What You Asked For

by Magicandmalice



Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Barebacking, Biting, Cum Play (Kinda), Daddy!Thor, Dirty Talk, Gift Fic, Little Bit of Size Kink, M/M, Marking, Pretty Much Nothing but Filthy Smut, Rough Sex, Smut, spoiled loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 15:17:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5253095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magicandmalice/pseuds/Magicandmalice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki whimpered against the rough lips that claimed his own as he felt himself pressed harder against the wall at his back. His long legs wrapping tightly around the hips that held him pinned, his fingers sliding into soft blond hair and gripping roughly as he pulled hard enough to border on actual pain for the other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exactly What You Asked For

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hiddleston_loki_lover_au](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiddleston_loki_lover_au/gifts).



> Happy Birthday Sonia I hope you enjoy ^.^

Loki whimpered against the rough lips that claimed his own as he felt himself pressed harder against the wall at his back. His long legs wrapping tightly around the hips that held him pinned, his fingers sliding into soft blond hair and gripping roughly as he pulled hard enough to border on actual pain for the other.

‘’You are sure this is all that you want? You ask for so little of me, surely you know I would give you so much more than just this. It’s your birthday, ask me for something hard.” Thor ordered roughly as he pulled back from Loki’s saliva slicked lips.

“I want you, Daddy. Doesn’t get much harder than that.” Loki whispered, his eyes dark with lust and want. 

“Oh my beautiful little Loki, who am I to deny you anything that you wish for.” Thor breathed, hands grasping the pale skin of Loki’s bare hips. His fingers digging in, hard enough to leave behind bruises that Loki would see for weeks after this night, as he lifted his precious burden just a bit higher up. 

“Fill me Daddy, I need you please.”

Those words ignited a fever in his blood that Thor found he was unable to resist.

Loki had wasted no time wrapping a lube coated hand around Thor’s hard cock as soon as he had gotten the other naked earlier. Begging oh so sweetly, nude and trembling from arousal for Thor, for his Daddy, to fuck him. The look in those lust blown eyes, only the barest rim of green around the pupil telling Thor just how far gone Loki was.

One hand left that damp luscious skin to grasp his hard and already slicked cock to line it up as he slid into the tight heat of Loki’s body. Their breath coming in ragged pants as Thor held himself still when he could get no deeper. 

Loki bit off the gasp of pain, even after having fucked himself open on his own fingers less than an hour ago. Thor’s eyes burning over every inch of his skin from the intensity of their focus as he watched. Even after that he was still so tight, unable to breathe momentarily as Thor filled him. 

“Loki… fuck baby, you're so good to me. Fucking amazing every time.” Thor hissed through his clenched teeth. Leaning down he sucked and nipped at any skin he could find along Loki’s sweat damped neck and shoulders.

“Daddy, p-please more.” Loki sobbed, body bucking up as he tried to get Thor to just fucking move already. He loved the burn, the stretch of his body taking that thick cock so deep. He didn’t need Thor to decide that now was the time go be gentle. He wanted to feel this for the next week.

“F-f-fuck.” Thor snarled, hips pulling back, savoring the drag of his cock against that tight heat, only to snap back forward hard and fast. The pace quickly becoming the rough, hard fuck Loki had been so desperately wanting. 

Thor's cock splitting him open with each deep thrust, hands gripping bruisingly tight to his hips, lips scorching against the tender skin of his collar. 

Loki himself was a shattered wreck, nails digging into the firm muscles of Thor’s back, teeth latched onto his shoulder. Broken whimpers and sobs being forced from him with each move. Body winding tighter and tighter with each wave of near painful pleasure, until Thor shifted his grip angling Loki just so, to slide that little bit deeper and the smaller male’s dripping cock thrust once, twice against sweat slicked abs.

A broken wail left Loki as his vision darkened and he came hard, cock untouched. Cum sliding down those gorgeous abs, dripping down to land between their bodies onto Thor's cock. Each thrust fucking Loki’s cum into his own body as he was fucked hard through his orgasm.

Thor’s eyes burned with a near feral gleam as he bit his lip and managed a few more thrust before his hips stilled. Buried balls deep as he shuddered hard against his smaller lover. A low almost savage growl escaping through his bitten lips as his orgasm tore through him.

Then silence fell between them, broken only by the ragged panting as they tried to catch their breath and regain control of themselves.

“My beautiful darling Loki. So good to me, so precious. Love you so very much,” Thor purred, breaking the silence as he took Loki’s red lips in a tender kiss.

Loki smile and hummed contentedly against Thor’s lips.

“As dearly as I so love to hear those words from your lips, I do think I would enjoy it if you showed me your love as well.” Loki sighed.

“Are you sure you are up for another round so soon?” Thor asked.

Loki smiled up into loving blue eyes. 

“Soon nothing. You better plan on taking hours with me tonight.” Loki ordered.

“There’s my spoiled little Loki.” Thor laughed as he grabbed Loki’s thighs and held him close as he pulled them away from the wall and headed towards their bedroom.

“You have no one to blame but yourself, Daddy. Besides you adore giving me anything I ask for.” Loki gasped as Thor's still hard cock pressed deep once more. Fuck, but Thor was big though Loki wouldn't deny he fucking loved every inch of it.

“Such a smart mouth you have tonight love. Perhaps I have spoiled you a bit too much. Let's see if we can do something about that.” Thor smirked as he kicked the door shut behind him. Mind already planning which toy he would use to make his naughty lover beg to cum again. It would be a long night and Thor was more than up for the challenge.

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://magicandmalice.tumblr.com/)


End file.
